1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a painting mask for use when painting a rim that is secured to a tire and more particularly pertains to confining painting operations to only a tire rim and thereby preventing an associated tire from being painted with a painting mask.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of paint masking mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, paint masking mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing an undesired area from being painted are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,970 to Jones et al. discloses a method of masking a work piece for painting. U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,005 to Filmonemo discloses a paint spraying tire protection cover. U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,913 to Kusunoki et al. discloses a painting mask. U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,877 to George, Jr. discloses preformed masks for painting vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,738 to Wheeler discloses a masking device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a painting mask that is readily secured to a tire rim and precludes painting of a tire that is secured about this tire rim.
In this respect, the painting mask for use when painting a rim that is secured to a tire according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of confining painting operations to only the rim and thereby preventing the tire from being painted.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved painting mask for use when painting a rim that is secured to a tire which can be used for confining painting operations to only the rim and thereby preventing the tire from being painted. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.